madasakuweekend2019
by Eliana Debrey
Summary: My work for the madasakuweekend2019 day 1: soulmates/things whispered in the dark/you think I'm in love with you day 2: Yandere/Possessive/You belong to me day 3: Same age/ Jealousy/Your ego knows no bounds
1. DAY 1

SOULMATE AU :

Sakura Haruno was still a teen when she met her soulmate. She didn't see it coming and never realized the great war was the first time she looked him in the eyes. On the other hand, Madara knew it was her, he saw the dark eye turn green in front of him when she went at him with a punch that would have killed a lesser man. On this ground they were enemies and anything he could say wouldn't make her change her mind. Sakura Haruno was the will of fire personified, she had seen so many of her beloved die in the fights and she loved her friend the jinchuriki so much she would fight until her dying breath. Madara had a goal and a soulmate he had waited for an entire life, would not make him lose the last battle, so he stabbed her; wishing she could die and leave him alone.

She did not die and wouldn't leave him. She would rise every time and her, now green, eyes would burn with the intensity of thousand suns. Sakura Haruno was an impressive woman and a fierce fighter, she finally landed a punch on Madara's Susanoo : cracking it open. Madara only saw her smile when she stepped within his shield ribcage. She didn't try to avoid the attacks, for she was fearless. Naruto was screaming, Sasuke running towards the young woman and Kakashi stood still unable to move a single finger as he watched his student running to her death. Madara only saw a goddess of war with blood and rage on her face: Sakura had unleashed her true potential. Had he been a fearful little ninja, Madara would have surrendered, but he was an Uchiha and the poor girl, even if she was the disciple of a Senju, was not strong nor skilled enough to take him.

They fought fast and without mercy, soon the young woman was on the floor a kunai at her throat; her gaze did not waver: she was ready to die. And Madara made one huge mistake, he hesitated: was he ready to kill his soulmate? Sakura saw her chance and grabbed his arms, sectioning his motor nerves as much as his sensory nerves. The pain was new, different from what he ever felt before, he had never fought against a ninja that used medical jutsu in battle. He kept the scream low, barely audible and Sakura saw in the Sharingan a promise of death. However Sakura had been the distraction she had wanted to be, she knew she could never take a giant like Madara Uchiha, she could bug him and possibly hurt him, thus gaining enough time for Hashirama Senju to attack and Minato to seal Madara's chakra away.

Sakura was ready to die if necessary, the village had raised its ninjas like this: as sacrifices. She looked right ahead ready to accept her fate. She felt the warmth of the body and then a teardrop crashed on her cheek. Madara's eyes were dark blue almost black. She knew those eyes, she had seen them every morning looking in a mirror. Sakura saw Sasuke's blade coming, she screamed for her ex-teammate to stop and felt her body moving faster than ever. Madara was on the ground and Sakura on top of him.

The young ninja felt her skin tearing under Sasuke's sword, she used quickly the last drop of her chakra to stop the internal bleeding and the poison to travel to her heart. Sasuke pulled his weapon out of his friend's body, ripping a horrifying sound out of Sakura. Naruto was next to her in a second pushing Sasuke away with all his desperate strength. The blonde ninja grabbed Sakura's shoulder snatching her away from Madara so that she could rest in his arms. Naruto brushed quickly Sakura's hair away from her face and talked fast, so fast she couldn't understand what he was saying. Sakura only saw her master to her side and felt the chakra of the older woman running through her body. She let herself close her eyes knowing she would see the other day now that her shishou was here.

Konoha was calm and quiet when Sakura woke up in a hospital bed. She could feel some tubes in her nose and an IV in her arm. She was exhausted, her chakra had run off when she had lost consciousness and building it back was taxing. Finally, Sakura saw Tsunade turning from the corner of the room. The blonde woman observed her disciple and smiled. Tsunade looked jaded, dark circles under her eyes and pale skin: "You should see Naruto's state. I had to ban him from the hospital until he caught up some sleep: the boy was worried sick. Don't ever do this again."

Sakura smiled tirelessly and closed her eyes once again leaving for a dreamless sleep.

She woke up once again a day after. The girl's mind was foggy and slow, she couldn't understand a word Naruto was vomiting. He seemed excited for some reason and worried for others: his face was an open book. He managed to calm down and sit next to his friend. Sakura felt warm hands sliding around hers, gripping so hard it almost hurt: she winced.

It took some hours for her mind to clear and she was left alone with Kakashi. He couldn't look her in the eyes. There was something he had to say but it didn't look like he wanted to. In the end, he took a deep breath and sat next to her: "Tsunade doesn't think you should know so fast. She says you need the rest, that you've been working your ass off even before the war. I think you should know."

"Should know what Kakashi? Spill!"

"Madara, he is alive and well."

"You let him live! Why would you do that? He is a monster, no one could stop him!"

"Something happened okay. We didn't know what to do until you woke up."

"What the fuck Kakashi? What's happening?"

"Madara says he his your soulmate. He said that you know too. He wants to see you."

"He can go fuck himself. I'm not meeting him. Ever."

Sakura stood by her words an entire year. She felt the pull every time she walked in front of the prison and never looked back. She managed to tone down the pain she felt every second she spend away from him: she lived sixteen years without him, she could do more. However, it was clear that something was missing from her, her inside, her mind. Sakura was broken, each night her heart screamed louder for her to meet him, he appeared in her dreams in his red and shiny armor, and every time she woke up drenched in cold sweat because she felt the deadly stab he inflected her. Sakura respected diligently her promise. Until one day she almost lost a patient because she couldn't focus on anything else than the want to see him. She decided to ask her shishou to finally meet him after a year.

Tsunade said yes.

Madara Uchiha was an impressive fighter and a scary Sharingan user. However, deprived of his eyes because of a seal and of his strength because of his chains: he appeared almost normal. A shinobi held against his will. Sakura stepped to the cell and stopped. He must have recognized her perfume, for he stopped looking to the ground to look at her. She stumbled back: "Took you long Hatake offspring came a long time ago with your smell everywhere on him to tell me you didn't want to meet me."

"Kakashi. His name is Kakashi. Watch your tone when you talk about my important people."

"You think I care?"

"I think you should watch your tone if you want to hear my voice ever again."

"You talk a lot for a fearful thing."

"You talk a lot for a fucking prisoner. I don't have your time Madara, people need me and I need to focus. I'll come every once in a week to calm down whatever there is between us."

"You might as well call that love, darling."

"Do you think I'm in love with you? Stop kidding yourself and don't call me darling. It's Sakura."

"Were your parents stupid or just really bad with names?"

"Fuck you."

Sakura tried to go see him only once a month, by the second month she felt headaches so strong she wanted to split her head open. She decided to go more often and by the fifth month, she went every three days. She tried to tell herself it was necessary but deep inside she thought that she was just too weak to resist: "Coming more often. Starting to like me?" he mocked.

"Shut up. Can we have an entire afternoon in utter silence? I need to focus."

"You need a distraction."

"I need silence. Only silence. Think of me as a wall."

"A pretty wall."

"I didn't get shishou to take off the blinder to make crass comments about my appearance."

"I didn't."

"You were about to. Stop it and shut your mouth." she thought for a time that he would leave her alone for the time being.

"How are my in-laws?"

"You don't need to know. Shut your mouth and let me grab some sleep, please."

"Oooh come on, you like my voice. You like how I whisper things in the dark only for you to hear them."


	2. DAY 2

WARNING: the theme of this fic is dark, it depicts mental physical abuses and a major character death

please take care of yourself and don't read something too taxing

YANDERE AU :

Sakura could feel him on every centimeter of her skin, the burning trail he left on her. The blueish marks on her throat and wrists. The mirror reflected the proofs of his existence. She stood in the bathroom, naked, each part of her on display. Sakura could only acknowledge Madara's aftermath. He was present wherever she looked at her reflection. The dark circles under her eyes were impossible to miss, she was thin in a sickly way, and the skin of her face was greenish.

Sakura could feel his eyes on her. He was around, she could almost feel his breath on her skin, the fantom touch of his dry palms on her shoulders. Her stomach tightened and she felt some bile coming up. She was glad to have locked the bathroom when she heard the first knock. Sakura didn't answer and silence fell.

She met him two years before in a pub late at night when her friend had ditched for the dance-floor. He went and sat next to her, ordered a drink for himself and asked for the barman to refill her drink. Sakura had accepted, the drinks were expensive and she was a student. He introduced himself, gave her his business card and she had laughed. A man probably twice her age trying to pick her up was comical for the young woman. He simply smiled and told to keep his card in case she needed him. Sakura kept it, playing nice, she pushed her long hair out of her face and leaned it. Madara finished his drink, wished her a goodnight and left the pub, leaving a flabbergasted Sakura.

She met him again, at a café, he was on his computer and talking to a long-haired man next to him. He lifted his gaze when she entered and their gazes locked; Sakura smiled a little. Madara on the other did not seem ready to break their connection. He stood up and went straight to her: "Looks like I know you."

"You wish," he followed her to the cashier and paid for her drink and muffin."I can pay for my thing you know."

"Well if you feel so indebted, you can buy me a drink one evening."

"Oh, I don't feel indebted. I'm grateful. Not poor enough to struggle to buy a hot chocolate and a blueberry muffin, but grateful."

"You can show me your gratitude by offering me a drink if you want to," he teased.

"Let's not get ahead of yourself. I'm not that grateful. However, I think what you had in mind is more fitted for an escort girl and I'm pretty you can offer their services since you're able to pay me a mojito refill, hot cocoa, and a muffin."

"And here I was trying to get an escort for cheap."

"I'm not that cheap," Sakura smiled, grabbed her cocoa and muffin and exiting the café.

Sakura sank into the bathtub. She felt her skin prickling when the water submerged her body, the warmth was almost uncomfortable but Sakura wanted to focus only on what she could really feel. She wanted to wash, cleanse herself as much as she could. Sakura took gently the soap and washing cloth, she rubbed with excessive strength her entire body. She did it, again and again, insisting on some part of her body, trying to erase the marks he had left on her.

She dived closing her eyes, the water entered her ears and soon enough: silence. Sakura could only hear her heartbeat and the bubbles of air coming up. The darkness and silence brought stillness and time seemed to slow down. Sakura could feel her heartbeat slow down and her muscles relax. Her lungs started to hurt and the beat in her ears turned into a deafening ring. Sakura went up for air and opened her eyes again: they hurt, blood vessels had burst when he had strangled her.

Sakura felt a strong hand on her arm and turned around to slap whoever dared to startle her at night as she came back from uni. She recognized Madara in seconds and dropped her hand, behind was the young long-haired man of the café: "Sorry, I frightened you."

"I almost kicked you in the nuts if you want to know," she smiled.

"Ah, sorry didn't mean to do that. I saw you passing by and didn't think."

"It's fine. What did you want? Offer me a muffin again?" Sakura teased.

"I was, in fact, going to grab something to eat. Do you want to join me?"

"I don't know… I don't want to bother you and your friend," she said looking at the second man.

"Itachi was actually going home."

"Actually, Uncle, we weren't done. We could eat together and finish what we were doing," the young man said in a deep soft voice.

"I'm done with work for today. Go home."

"Uncle I…"

"I said go home."

Sakura picked a cheap ramen restaurant for them and ate slowly the noodles. Madara observed her during the meal, he was like a bird of prey and that made her uncomfortable. Sakura tried to engage conversation and discovered that Madara was a very interesting man that shared a lot of common traits with her. He also seemed to listen to her, really listen. At the end of the evening, he brought her home and when they attained Sakura's door she hoped for a kiss and perhaps more but Madara bid her goodbye and left.

They saw each other again, café, pub, book shop. Sakura was the first one to kiss the other but Madara was clearly the one strained by the time it had taken for them to get physical. She could feel that he was trying to be extra soft for their first time together but his teeth were everywhere and his grip deadly. Madara was a caged beast ready to pounce on the poor girl if she let him take the wheel. After each time Sakura would find marks on her skin: teeth marks, hickeys, scratches, and bruises. He was always nice but something was buried deep down, something feral that would only emerge when he was deep within her and grunted something along the lines "you belong to me".

Sakura assessed once again her wet reflection and she saw her hair. Her long hair. She felt the dripping bangs in her back. He loved her so much, he always sniffed it, touched it, gripped it. He pulled her by the hair through the living room at that time. She took the scissors and cut her hair shorter than she ever dared to wear. The bathroom floor was covered with long pink strands. Sakura felt a heavy weight lifted from her chest, she was her own person again. She heard another knock on the door and only managed a: "I'm alive."

Slowly they started dating. Sakura introduced him to her friends and they adopted him. They called him The Dad and teased him relentlessly. He seemed to like them. Sakura finished her third year at uni and he managed to convince her to take her break and think about herself. He was constantly worried that she would faint because she was too tired. Sakura agreed and they saw each other even more, she was happy. She felt like fortune finally turned to her. Madara asked Sakura to move in with him "it's closer to uni, if you go back it will be safer", "I'm worried when you come back late", "I want to wake up next to you", he would say. Sakura agreed and they were living together. Madara was nice, he took care of her like she was a china doll.

Sakura spent more time with Madara, they traveled together, he offered her clothes, and he brought her to business dinners. She became Mrs. Uchiha to Madara's friend. Everyone knew about them and only a few disapproved like Madara's nephew: Itachi. He was always observing Sakura and Madara during lunches and when Sakura asked what his problem was, Madara said that it was because of the age gap, and she forgot about that matter deciding that Itachi wasn't worth her time.

Sakura sighed. She wanted to curl up and to let the world move on without her. She knew he wasn't in the bathroom with her but she could feel Madara around her. She could smell his perfume, hear his laugh. Her breath got caught up in her throat, she trashed around unable to calm down. The bathroom walls were getting closer to her and she was a prisoner again. She had to get out, she had to take a breath of fresh air. She unlocked the door and stumbled on the floor, his arms were around her quickly. He tried to talk to her but his skin on hers would only make her sick.

One day when Madara was away for a business meeting someone came to their home. Itachi was ringing the bell, like a madman. Sakura considered the idea of leaving him on the street under the rain, but she thought that he would be here to leave something for Madara. She opened the gate and then the front door: "What brings you here Itachi?"

"Madara isn't here?" he seemed stressed.

"No, but you are the one who should know his schedule."

"I don't have a lot of time Sakura. I needed to talk to you. I'm going to say something that will seem completely crazy but please give it some thought."

"Talk."

"You have to leave my uncle. He is…"

"If this is about the age gap, let me be clear, I don't care."

"I…what…no! It's not about the… Why would you…Whatever. Madara is dangerous. You have to get away from him. I had to be sure before coming to you and saying that, it took a long time but I know now."

"What nonsense are you spouting? Are you on crack? Madara isn't dangerous, your uncle isn't dangerous. I will ask you to leave."

"Please Sakura! How long has it been since you last saw your boy friends?"

"I…I don't know. They are busy, I am busy. We don't have time."

"Do you even leave this house when he isn't here?"

"Itachi, I'll ask you one more time to leave."

"I… I'll leave, however, you have to promise me that you'll think about it. Please."

When Madara came back, Sakura didn't talk about Itachi's visit. She tried not to think about it but what he said was true. She didn't leave the house without him. Since she left uni she never saw Naruto or Lee again. Sakura asked Madara if she could invite them during the weekend and he came up with a pretty good excuse.

Soon, Sakura would notice things. Like how her phone was never at the same place when she went to bed and when she woke up. Or when she saw that her entire wardrobe had been replacing by clothes Madara gifted her. Sakura realized that Itachi was right. Something was definitely wrong. She met with the young man and he told her that he would help and would be right next to her if she needed anyone.

One night, tired of playing as if she didn't know anything, Sakura confronted Madara. And he lost his shit. He screamed and throw his drink on the ground. Sakura was truly afraid around him for the first time. She tried to calm Madara down and told him that even Itachi agreed with her. Madara went feral. He grabbed her hair, threw her on the couch and bit her neck so hard he drew blood. He kicked him and went for the door, he pushed her against the wall, knocking down photographs. Sakura fought back, she scratched him and bit him. He kicked her in the stomach and punched her in the face. Sakura's vision turned black for a second and Madara was on top of her. He grabbed her wrists and hold them over her head. Sakura tried to wiggle her way out but he was too strong. She spat on his cheek and he slapped the breath out of her. Sakura insulted him, told him she was leaving him. He gripped her throat with his hands and squeezed hard.

Sakura didn't know what it was to be strangled. She decided it was probably the worst way to die. She saw the madness in Madara's eyes, he was speaking, screaming over and over: "You belong to me, only me". Sakura's hand was frenetically searching for something to defend herself as black dots were appearing in front of her eyes. She grabbed a vase that fell down when Madara threw her down. Sakura smashed it on Madara's head. He let go of her throat and she was finally free. She stood up and ran to the door. Madara was already up and pushed her down once again. Sakura fell in the broken glass of the photographs, she took one piece in her hand and felt her blood dripping from a cut. Madara took her tee-shirt pull her up. He smacked her against the door and Sakura thrust the glass in his stomach. She went from right to left giving it all her strength. Madara screamed and fell upon Sakura. She pushed him and left the house.

Itachi was kneeling next to her. He had her small frame within his arms. The young man was whispering sweet words in her ear. Sakura was crying with all her might. Soon the manly arms were replaced by the warmth of her best friend. Sakura grabbed Ino's shoulders with the desperate strength of the survivor and Ino only said one thing over and over: "It's over. You are safe."


	3. DAY 3

SAME AGE AU:

Their mothers knew each other since college and wished deeply that their children would up together. Sakura only thought of Madara as an annoying boy with a mouth too big for his own good. On the other hand, Madara adored the girl, Sakura Haruno was a fierce young girl that would never run in front of hardship. She was brave, nice, and intelligent. The young boy would follow her everywhere when then hung out together.

Sakura always teased Madara. He couldn't catch a break around, she would play tricks on him and dare the boy to do stupid things. One time he jumped off of her wooden hut's roof with an open umbrella to see if one could really fly. The only thing Madara managed was stitches on his chin and Sakura ended up grounded for a month.

When they were twelve, they got into separate classrooms and could only see each other for lunch break and during the P.E. lesson. Madara befriended Hashirama Senju, the golden boy of the classroom, and Hashirama introduced him to all his friends (a lot). Sakura was, on the contrary, bullied by her classmate and got into a lot of fights. Madara saw her crying one time and he brought hell to the bullies' doorsteps. Sakura got angry at him saying she could take care of herself but Madara thought it was worth it.

When they reached fifteen, Sakura and Madara were reunited. She got along well with Hashirama, who became Madara's best friend in the meantime. In mid-December Madara got into a huge fight with Hashirama about Tobirama Senju (Hashirama's brother). Hashirama lost his cool for the first time and punched Madara hard. Madara answered and broke his nose. The two boys didn't talk for three months and during these three months, Sakura was always next to Madara. They were inseparable. However, Sakura was the one that helped the two boys to get over the fight.

Around their seventeenth birthday, Sakura started dating Tobirama Senju. They met through the creative writing club and were on the same wavelength. Madara didn't speak to her during that time. He couldn't smell Tobirama Senju and would fight with every time he was around. She was angry and went to see her friend like the fury she was. She screamed, he screamed, they screamed, and she slapped him. Madara stood in his room long after she left, his cheek burnt as much as the anger in Sakura's eyes. Sakura broke up with Tobirama a month later and refused to speak to Madara during the month following the breakup.

Sakura got into med school and Madara sports university. They would meet a few times during the first year and gradually stopped getting in touch. Sakura was genuinely busy and didn't have the time to make the trip to Konoha from Suna. As for Madara, he was a proud man that didn't want her to know that he missed her dearly.

They grew up, Sakura became a trauma surgeon and Madara a stuntman. They reached thirty and Madara broke both his legs in a car stunt that almost costed his life. He transferred to Suna and Sakura recognized the name on the surgery board immediately. She went to see him as soon as her shift was over. Madara was dizzy from the surgery and had a hard time to realize it was the small Sakura in front of him. She was a woman, a beautiful one. She smiled softly when he just whispered: "Took us long enough."

They exchanged numbers, spend time together. Sakura talked about her boyfriend and Madara about his girlfriend. They were happy to finally be back to what they were. When Sakura's boyfriend left with another woman, Madara was next to her the entire time. They watched movies and ate ice cream to get better.

When Madara's wife passed away three years after their wedding, Sakura was next to him. She helped him in many ways. Sakura took care of the funeral, went out of her to cook some meal to her friend, came to see him every weekend. He smiled for the first time at one of her jokes. She just hugged him when he realized that his wife was not coming and burst in tears. Sakura was a safe place.

They kissed for the first time two years after the death of Haru. Sakura didn't come for a whole month. She had to process everything. They were both thirty-nine-year-old. She was the head surgeon of the hospital and he was a movie director, both of them had a life. She panicked. She didn't want to realize that Madara was probably the love of her life: the only man that understood her with just eye-contact.

She went back to his house and he was working out in the garden. She saw his muscular back and the only thing she could think about was: "Well, I'm fucked."

Madara had known his feeling for a while before he kissed her. She was just adorable, and beautiful, and smart. He was smitten. Her smile always made his heart ache most deliciously. She was in front of him, laughing her ass off over a joke she was trying to tell him and he just kissed her. It was natural and he loved the way she responded. He took off his ring this night and didn't put it back the next morning. Madara loved Sakura and wanted to spend the rest of his days waking up next to her. He was in love but she seemed shocked after the kiss and never came back. That's why he was so surprised to see her in his garden completely drooling over his body. Madara smiled and cocked his head: "Enjoying the masterpiece?"

"Your ego knows no bounds, but I have to say: nice ass."

"You're not too bad yourself."

Sakura didn't answer she just walked straight to Madara and kissed him. He stood there stunned, his breath stolen away. Sakura stepped back a mischievous smile on her lips.

Yeah, Madara loved her very much.

* * *

thank you so much for reading this, hope you liked it!

I wish you a great year 2020 and hope you can do whatever you want to do, don't wait for it grab any chance you have. Hope you will reach your goals and that 2020 will be a wonderful and kind year to you!

Love you ;)


End file.
